Technical Field
This application relates to a field of display technologies, and specifically, to a display device and a control method thereof.
Related Art
With gradually wide application of display devices, users spend more time in looking at the display devices, including mobile phones, monitors, notebook computers, Pads, and television. Even some smart watches use LCD or OLED as display components. However, more users look at display devices for a long term. Warnings are given in some medical documents and by medical professionals for a wavelength of blue light emitted by the existing display devices. If the eyes are exposed to the short-wave band blue light display device for a long time, the eyes may be harmed, and even, people may become blind in a serious case.
Therefore, regardless of whether a blue light LED chip is used as a LCD display device of a backlight source, or an OLED blue light display unit is used as the display device, harm caused by the blue light to the eyes needs to be considered during design. A current technology of inhibiting the blue light in the display devices mainly includes the following manners. In a first manner, a high-transmittance film having a function of filtering out a blue light wavelength is added in the front of a display screen. In this way, filtering may be performed for a special blue light wavelength, thereby reducing harm caused to the eyes. In the other design manner, a spectrum of a LCD backlight source is adjusted, and especially, a wavelength of an LED blue light chip is displaced, to achieve an objective of reducing energy of the blue light. When we use the film technology of filtering out a blue light or adjust the wavelength of the LED blue light chip to reduce the harm caused to the eyes, an entire display image may be yellowish due to a lack of the color of the blue light, leading to serious distortion of the image. Therefore, in an anti-blue light technology, how to reduce intensity of the blue light while maintaining the color of an image is a very important issue.